


Love Never Dies

by anycsifan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reader-Insert, Romance, spellcaster reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out that the love of your life, Phil Coulson, is alive. The catch is that he doesn't know you love him, despite it be quite apparent to everyone else. Good thing he likes you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies

Love Never Dies

 

“Did you hear?” Natasha Romanov asked as she suddenly appeared in your lab at Avengers’ Tower.

“You coming? No, you and Clint really need to wear bells around your necks,” you said not looking back at your friend.

“Never gonna happen…okay, you might be able to convince Clint. He does let you, and only you, call him Cupid.” You smiled as you remembered defending the nickname to him, and the ego boost he got after being compared to a Roman god. “I meant, have you heard the news about Coulson being alive?”

That brought you out of you memories. “What?!”

“Agent Phil Coulson, aka the love of your life, is alive and kicking,” Widow told you.

“How? Did he pull a Fury?” you asked, completely ignoring the comment about you loving the agent.

“No, turns out he really did die, but he, nor Fury will tell us how he’s alive now,” she explained.

“Is he here?” you asked, trying not to look too overjoyed.

“He’s on his way. I’ll bet Thor bear hugs him,” Natasha turned and left the lab, but returned a second later. “You coming?”

“If Agent Coulson wishes to see me he’ll come down here,” you answered.

“Clint,” was all the warning you got from Natasha before the archer dropped from the vent and hoisted you over his shoulder to carry you out of your lab.

You tried to struggle free, but Cupid was too strong. “You pain in the ass archer! You’ll be lucky if I don’t turn your hair purple!” you threatened as he walked to the elevator.

“She’s so cute when she’s trying to avoid her feelings,” Natasha cooed as the doors closed.

“Even cuter when she threatens us. I would look great with purple hair,” he grinned. “Take us to Tony J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“Yes sir,” the AI responded, and the elevator began to move.

The two marksmen continued to go on about when you’re cute, making you blush to no end. They only stopped when the AI told them they were on Tony’s floor.

Clint put you down, finally, and you walked to stand next to Captain Rogers, but stopped half way and turned back to them, not noticing an old friend on the other side of Steve. “By the way,” you said indignantly, “I am not cute.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” came a familiar voice.

Your eyes enlarged for a second before you schooled your expression. “Agent Coulson, it’s good to see you alive and well.” You smiled warmly at the man that had brought you into S.H.I.E.L.D. You purposefully ignored him implying that he thought you were cute.

“And you,” he returned your smile with equal warmth. “Are you enjoying your time here with Stark and the others?”

You strode over to him and nodded. “Yes, the Avengers that I hadn’t already met were most welcoming, and I stopped being the newbie when Steve met Sam and introduced him to the rest of us.”

“Good, I’m glad that my golden girl hasn’t been all alone.”

You fought to suppress your blush, and failed to notice Steve moving to stand next to Thor and Sam. “I hope you haven’t been alone either,” you tried to sound casual.

“No, I have a team of my own now, and Fury’s made me Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.” he said, somewhat shyly.

“WHAT!?” everyone in the room exclaimed, but you.

“Congratulations, you deserve it,” you smiled.

“Thank you,” he smiled back.

Everyone was silent for a while before you decided to ask what everyone wanted to know. “Agent Coulson,” he met your eyes and you got a little flustered, “um…how are you alive?”

“T.A.H.I.T.I.”

Your eyes widened from the shock, and for a moment you forgot how to breathe. You had been the one person not working on the project to know what was going on, other than Fury. Coulson came to you afterwards, wracked with guilt over what had been done. After there were no more comforting words to be said you decided to make some popcorn and marathon his favorite stories from Doctor Who to cheer him up. The two of you had fallen asleep during Black Orchid and awoke curled together on one end of your couch.

It had been one of the worst and one of the best nights of your life. The morning, although awkward at first, was great. Breakfast, that you’d made together, and more Doctor Who. But what hit you most was the knowledge of what happened to those from the experiment that knew about the project, the side-effects.

You looked at the man in front of you and worried for his sanity. “Are you okay? And don’t lie.”

He sighed, but he was also smiling. “Yes, I’m okay.”

You let out a sigh of relief before closing the gap and hugging Phil Coulson. “I’m so glad.”

He held you tight and muttered “So am I.”

“Aww,” Tony mocked.

You stepped away from Coulson and snapped your fingers and Tony’s hair turned blue.

“I see you’ve learned a few new tricks,” Coulson said with an air of approval.

“What’d she do?” Tony ran to his bathroom to look in the mirror.

You giggled and dashed to the elevator. “I don’t want to be here when he gets back.”

Coulson walked over as the doors opened. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

Just as the doors closed Tony’s voice could be heard down the hall, “(Y/N)!”

“Too late Tony, she and Coulson just left,” Clint called back.

Tony came running out, “Really?” Everyone nodded. “Let’s hope they get everything out in the open.”

“Glad I’m not the only one to notice the sexual tension between those two,” Sam chuckled. “How long’s it been like that between those two?”

“Since about a month after she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.” Natasha answered.

“I though you said she joined ten years ago.”

“Now you get why Clint and I had been trying to get the together months before he met the cellist.”

“Ouch, that had to hurt,” Sam cringed.

“It was even worse when she went with Steve and Tony to tell the cellist that he’d been killed, minus the specifics,” Clint said as he perched on the arm of the couch. “And the cellist cried on her shoulder.”

“Please, for the love of God, tell me one of you hugged her after that,” Sam looked to Tony and Steve.

They both nodded. “And I held her the entire way back to HQ,” the Captain said.

“If they don’t shag tonight I am going to order J.A.R.V.I.S. not to let them leave her floor until they do. Come Fury’s fury or another alien invasion, those two are getting together,” Tony declared.

 

You had shown Coulson around your floor of the building and returned to the den. “I couldn’t believe it when Tony filled an entire room full of Doctor Who memorabilia.”

“He must’ve seen it as a way to make you feel welcomed.”

“I suppose. So, is there anyone on your team that I know?” you asked, sitting on your chaise lounge.

He sat down next to you, quite closely in fact. “I believe you know Melinda May.”

You nodded, “I remember sparring with her a few times, but I don’t know her too well.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of Fitzsimmons.”

“Those two? Yeah, I know of them.”

“There was Grant Ward, but he turned out to be Hydra. We picked up Skye early on, she was a member of the Rising Tide. She’s a good kid, and has proven to be quite capable.”

“Sounds like you’ve got quite the team there Director Coulson,” you chuckled.

“Would you mind calling me Phil?” he asked.

“Sure, Phil,” his named taste weird on your tongue, but it was a good weird.

“Much better,” he smirked before leaning in and kissing you.

The action was a pleasant surprise that you gladly returned. The two of you did talk much more for the rest of the night. Other than admitting you’d each liked each other almost since the beginning, and each other’s names as things heated up a great deal in the bedroom.

The next morning Natasha, Clint, and Tony came to your floor to investigate what happened. They smiled at each other when they found the trail of clothing leading to your room, and the billionaire decided he could get used to have funny colored hair if it meant you and Phil could be happy.


End file.
